Обсуждение участника:JLPaparazzzzi
Портал:Заглавная Хотелось бы узнать.. что это заглавная страница приобрела такое странное имя? Она же всё равно осталась в основном пространстве имён. Может стоит запросить сделать ещё одно? --exlex 21:21, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *Да, это было бы неплохо. Можете запросить? Нас тут три человека, до всего сразу руки не доходят :)--JLPaparazzzzi 21:26, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *: Лучше самим через . Там же много не надо писать. А я просто мимо проходил :) --exlex 22:13, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *::О, спасибо за прямую ссылку! (Я не так, чтобы знатный вики-редактор, все приходится выискивать и разбираться :)) Эх, все так говорят - я мимо проходил... Ну, еще заходите, что ли :)--JLPaparazzzzi 22:15, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *::: Кстати, надо ещё все приставки «Портал:» пока убрать у страниц, чтобы они не были безвозвратно утеряны в результате создания данного пространства имён --exlex 22:19, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *::::Спасибо! Они как-то обнуляются в момент создания пространства? К примеру, защитить их - не поможет?JLPaparazzzzi 22:23, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) *::::: Защита никак не поможет. Это особенности движка такие, они совсем вычищаются с историей, восстановить если что из дампа базы можно будет.. --exlex 22:46, апреля 3, 2010 (UTC) Using bot on MA/ru Hi! Maybe you've noticed my post Форум:Asking for permission for using bot on MA/ru in your forum on MA/ru. I'd really like to know what do you think about it. Placing interwiki links in MA/ru to all other languages and putting links to here in other versions would be much easier. Thanks a lot! --Plasmarelais 10:36, апреля 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, of course these aren't stupid questions. I'll try to explain. The bot is a programm that is maintained by me, it is working with the username PlasmarelaisBot. With your permission I'd have it run over your wiki then it works its way through every page in the namespace 0. If it finds a interwiki link (iwl) on a page, it will check the foreign pages for further connections to similar articles in other languages. Within the same routine it checks, if the foreign pages are pointing to your russian version of an article. So finally the only thing you'll have to do is making sure, that every of your articles in MA/ru contains at least one iwl to an other language (if any exists). It doesn't matter to which version it is pointing, but if possible you may prefer MA/en. I have the bot run approx once a month, that is enough to keep all pages uptodate. Of course you may feel free to add iwl manually, that won't disturb the bot in any way. First thing I now have to do is asking a wikia staff member for bot flag in your wiki (that flag marks every edit as a bot-edit, so it won't appear in the standard view of your recent changes). That may take a couple of days and then I'll start working with it very carefully. I'll let you know about its edits than you may have a look. Please feel free to ask me if you have further questions about that. спасибо! --Plasmarelais 16:50, апреля 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! No, the recent addition of iwl to the MA/en have been done by me, manually. I didn't use the bot. I added them because the bot, if used, will need at least on iwl per page. I went throught the page Служебная:WithoutInterwiki and added the en-link. And of course I will wait for your OK for using it. And the bot will add more than one lang to the pages, it'll add every language it is going to find. You see some pages exist in every version (like e.g. the pages about the series or the Enterprise-D) and the bot will add links to the pages. The bot currently works though the german, bulgarian, chechsk, english, spanish, french, italian, japan, polish and dutch version of MA. Links to similar pages in all these languages could be added if they actually exist in the certain MA-version. --Plasmarelais 17:41, апреля 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright :-) So I may ask you to let me know how you will decide. Thank you! --Plasmarelais 17:53, апреля 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi! I just recieved the bot flag from staff and it seems to work. But there are still details to be configured, so I'll have a test run maybe tonight or tomorrow. --Plasmarelais 11:21, апреля 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi! I just made a first try and it is working as well as it does on the other language versions of MA. Here you can see the recent changes made by bots. I may have a complete run over your articles in the next days. Greets! --Plasmarelais 22:08, апреля 12, 2010 (UTC) Ох-ох. Все статьи в одну каску. Викификатор. Мучительно без него. Вы к основной Викии не привязаны? --188.130.185.254 21:05, августа 4, 2010 (UTC) (опять мой IP :) Странно. И почему это меня автоматом не залогинило :) --Dentor (talk) 21:08, августа 4, 2010 (UTC) Викификатор - агрегат по усечению иностранной пунктуации, и замене ей самоей на нашенскую, включает в себя список: *кавычки (компьютерные на русские) *тире/дефис (автоматическая подстановка) *пробелы в нужных местах *многое другое Все эти приятные вещи, он проворачивает одним нажатием кнопки. Имеется в наличии большинства Вики-проектов, изобретен википедистами, прогрессивен, полезен, создает приятную атмосферу и комфорт. --Dentor (talk) 21:33, августа 4, 2010 (UTC) И еще. Хамство. На Вики-проектах, за мои слова не банят. Еще раз повторюсь. Стоит ли воспринимать близко к сердцу критику? Ваши действия напоминают обыкновенную месть (ах ты так, ну вот тебе, я покажу тебе твои ошибки). Прошу не забывать, что над любым Вики-проектом есть стоящая выше инстанция, которая может удачно банить и лишать прав бюрократов, которые зарываются. С Вашей стороны уже поступила одна совершенно необоснованная угроза. Видимо, персонально для Вас было оставлено это, однако и такое обозначение эмоций оказалось неявным. Перечитайте, проанализируйте. А пугать банами не стоит, я от этого ничего не потеряю, а вы? --Dentor (talk) 21:58, августа 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Жутко извиняюсь, JLPaparazzzzi, что влезаю... Уважаемый Dentor, ваша манера обращаться все же больше напоминает "щелчок по носу". Про викификатор мы поняли, порадуйтесь же за нас :). А мы порадуемся за вас :). Как только, так сразу прибегнем к использованию этого достижения мысли человеческой. И еще, если уж вы испрашиваете снисхождения к себе, ссылаясь на жару и прочее, то почему бы не быть чуть снисходительнее к другим (чисто человеческий момент такой)? И, пожалуйста, не воспринимайте мой пост как "рука руку...". Заранее приношу извинения: Dentor - если в моих словах проскользнуло что-то необоснованное :); JLPaparazzzzi - за вмешательство :). STiger 212.220.219.166 04:50, августа 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::"щелчок по носу", но не хамство. Неужели я буду отказываться от своей манеры общения, что же за амеба буду тогда? :) --Dentor (talk) 09:18, августа 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Уважаемый Dentor, принимая во внимание вашу любовь к ссылкам на Вики, предлагаю вам перечитать следующую статью: Этичное поведение. Прочитайте, проанализируйте. Удачи вам в создании на МА приятной атмосферы и комфорта. JLPaparazzzzi 05:19, августа 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Складывается ощущение, что Вы не читаете, что я пишу. Для любой Вики является традиционной отсылка за справкой на другую Вики. Спецпример: (Смайл' или 'Капитанос). Было бы странным, если бы я этим не пользовался, инструмент-то замечательный. ЗЫ: , правила давно читал, . --Dentor (talk) 06:56, августа 5, 2010 (UTC) шаблоны не могу создать шаблон. ввожу следующий код (естественно, с переносом строк, просто тут так перекосилось) в итоге вместо шаблона появляется надпись вида Шаблон: Infobox (или просто код), ссылка с которой ведет на несуществующую страницу. хочу внести хотя бы какую-нибудь информацию о полнометражках (карточки к фильмам). не подскажите, что именно я делаю не так? Posol 14:37, августа 7, 2011 (UTC) :Позволю себе вмешаться. Posol, вы написали собственный вариант шаблона для фильмов. Но он выбивается из общего оформления сайтбаров. Вы сами не хотите его поправить? STiger 01:33, августа 13, 2011 (UTC)